Wigglish Jello and Nose Thrusting Pocky
by Ykarzel
Summary: In a review a reader challenged me to write a fic that included Red pocky, Yami/Yugi-ness, and a Sugar High Malik, plus Jello for extra credit. Now you can all see why you should never challenge me. Warnings: Yaoi and weird.


Y/C/C: Hikari Ykarzel: I got a review with a challenge to write a story that included the following:

Red Pocky

Yami/Yugi-ness

Sugar High Malik

It also said to use Jello as extra credit. So, here I am. Never challenge me to do these things, people. Amethyst Sin, this is for you.

****

Wigglish Jello and Nose Thrusting Pocky

Yugi giggled. Yes, he giggled. Some of you might not think that boys should giggle. That it makes them too girly. Well, maybe Yugi was just a girly boy. Would explain why he was gay. But he giggled.

Of course, if you saw Yami cursing in Egyptian at a card board box, you would giggle too. "It doesn't work, Aibou! I swear, it doesn't matter how many times I try! It never works right!"

Yugi walked over and took the pan from his yami, scrapping the too watery content into the trash can. "How odd that the former pharaoh of Egypt, the current king of games, and most powerful welder of shadow realm magic can't make Jello."

Yami growled deep in his throat. "It's not my fault! It doesn't turn hard. It's supposed to get solid and, and, wigglish."

Yugi stared at him for a long moment before bursting into laughter. "Wigglish is a word!" Yami cried in his own defense. Yugi just kept laughing at his darker half. 

His pride thoroughly shattered, Yami crossed his arms and stomped out of the room. 

Yugi regained his control quickly before running after him. "Yami, Yami wait I didn't mean it!" He ran from the kitchen into the living room to where Yami was sitting stiffly on the couch.

Yugi crawled right up on his lap, wrapping his legs around the spirit's waist and nuzzling his face into his chest. "I didn't mean it, Yami, I'm sorry."

The former pharaoh sighed, wrapping his arms around the boy. "You know, it's not right for you to be able to make me melt like that with just the sound of you voice."

Yugi looked up at him, grinning and kissing his nose. "That's the advantage of being a hikari, my darker half."

Yami raised an eyebrow. "Oh really? And what's the advantage of being a yami?"

His eyes wide with innocence, Yugi blinked. "Being able to get into my pants?"

*****

Malik looked up at Joey, who was spread out on the couch. He advanced towards the blonde slowly, much like a cat, and carefully crawled on top of him. Joey cracked an eye at him. "Whatcha doin'?"

Malik shrugged as best as he could while laying on top of him. He innocently toyed with a golden pointed earring. Joey watched his boyfriend with one eye for a long moment, before giving up and closing them again. Malik laid his head on the other's chest.

"You know Joey, I can see up your nose."

"That's nice, Mali," Joey said patiently, trying to go back to sleep. 

"It's surprisingly clean up there."

"Good for me," he answered tiredly.

The two laid together quietly for a moment before Joey's half asleep mind jerked violently awake as he felt something long and hard go up his nose.

He jerked his eyes open and looked down at Malik who was gently sticking a piece of strawberry pocky up his boyfriend's nose. Joey groaned inwardly. If Malik had a piece of pocky now, that meant that he had already eaten at least four boxes. 

Joey tried in vain to keep the fudge covered cookie stick substance away from the Egyptian, but he always managed to get a hold of it. His reasoning was always the same; they didn't have it in Egypt, he had to make up for lost years. The fact that in one sitting he could eat more of that stuff then Joey would eat in a year was never reason enough for him to stop.

"Mali?"

"What?" he asked, looking Joey in the eyes while continuing to thrust the pocky carefully into his left nostril. It didn't hurt at all, it was just really weird.

"What da hell are ya doin'?" As answer Malik giggled. Yes, we know that it's a girly thing for a guy to giggle, but it's rather girly for a guy to wear dangly golden earrings and purple clothing. "Mali, why do you always do this to me?" Joey groaned. He was too tired to deal with a sugar high Malik.

Malik pulled the pocky out of Joey's nose, broke of the end and reinserted it, then began to much on what was left. All the while looking Joey innocently in the eyes. "I wove you, Joey."

The exhausted blonde blew reached up and pulled the end of the pocky stick out of his nose, throwing it to the floor. Malik smirked, scooting up and kissing the tip of his nose repeatedly.

With a very patient sigh, Joey reached up and wrapped his arms around Malik, holding him close and securely. He would fall into exhaustion as soon as the sugar wore off, and it would be best if Joey kept him trapped so he didn't try to dance with the gold fish again. "I love you too, Mali."

In response, the Egyptian just continued to plant tiny light kisses on Joey's nose and giggle. Yes, we know giggling is a girly thing.

Y/C/C: Hikari Ykarzel: Now we see why you should never challenge me to do these… Blame Amethyst Sin for my weird ness.


End file.
